Sous le lit
by Oxytreza
Summary: le titre veut tout dire...On en apprend des belles, sous les lits des autres...


Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai, Sanzo/Gokû

Rating : T (je me demande si c'est pas un des pires…)

Disclaimer : Lalala geurb keuf ! Maa maa ! Et bien comme d'habitude…

Gojyo : Ne chante pas !

Je ne vais pas chanter /Indignée/ Comme je disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompue, comme d'habitude, rien n'a mouâ…

Gojyo : Encore heureux !

La ferme ! C'est une idée qui m'est venue en cours de français (Ah la la…Tellement passionnant, le genre épistolaire…/Dit-elle en dessinant des lemon/) et vous avez vu ! Y'a du Sanzo/Gokû ! Miracle, mesdames et messieurs ! Je dirais même plus que cette fic sera surtout basée sur eux. Gojyo et Hakkai ne seront qu'un « prétexte ».

Gojyo : Tu parles d'un miracle ! Et puis, pourquoi nous ne sommes qu'un « prétexte », comme tu dis, au profit de ce bonze pourri ? Qui s'intéresse à sa vie amoureuse inexistante ?

Ben figure-toi qu'il y en a !

Gojyo : Pas possiiiible !

Si. Même que Sanzo doit être le perso le plus populaire !

Gojyo : Tu déconnes.

Nan.

Gojyo : Je rêve…

Nan.

Gojyo : Mais…

Hakkai : Dites…

Gojyo et Bloody : Oui /Love/

Hakkai : Pouvez-vous cesser cette conversation stérile et commencer l'histoire ?

Gojyo et Bloody :…

(Aaah, comme il parle bien !)

Sous le lit

« La daaaalle ! » Gémissait Gokû. Intérieurement. Car s'il se mettait à se plaindre de son ravin perpétuel (note du traducteur : estomac), il se prenait assurément un coup de harisen.

Bon. Il fit le point de sa situation : il était dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Sanzo, ce soir-là, ils venaient de manger et il avait encore faim. Ses trois amis faisaient le point dans la salle en bas sur la route à suivre prochainement.

Le singe réfléchit.

Il se souvint que Hakkai avait des biscuits dans son sac, qu'il gardait en cas de grande famine (Ndt : Dès que Gokû se plaignait de famine).

Ha ha. Ça devenait intéressant…Donc : mission : allez chercher les biscuits dans la chambre voisine, sans se faire repérer et attraper. Sinon, il se ferait gronder (Gentiment, car l'ex-humain était gentil dans toutes les situations avec tout le monde, mais gronder quand même).

Gokû se leva, entrouvrit la porte. Personne à gauche, personne à droite ! Il se glissa dans le couloir et rasa les murs jusqu'à la chambre d'à côté. Ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui et chercha des yeux la malle au trésor (Ndt : Le sac).

Ha. La voilà ! Il s'en approcha lorsque la poignée de la porte tourna, le faisant sursauter.

A demi sujet d'un arrêt cardiaque, son première réflexe fut de fondre sous le lit.

Il s'y tapit, plus silencieux qu'une pomme de terre et regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur les pieds (Il ne voyait pas le reste) de ses deux amis.

Bizarrement proche, les pieds.

Et il n'avait encore jamais entendu rire Hakkai comme ça.

« Ha ha ha…Doucement, Gojyo…

-Nh, non, pas doucement ! Ca fait une semaine qu'on roule et qu'on campe, je-te-veux ! »

Le rire d'Hakkai lui répondit de nouveau, tandis que le singe fixait les deux hommes (ou du moins leurs pieds) se rapprocher du lit après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux.

Hakkai marchait à reculons, face à Gojyo qui semblait le pousser en arrière.

Le pan de tissu que portait habituellement Hakkai en travers du torse glissa à terre, la veste de Gojyo le rejoignit, suivie de leurs bandeaux et du monocle du brun.

Ils atterrirent en travers du lit qui grinça (et manqua d'écraser le pauvre gosse planqué dessous) et s'ensuivit de doux gémissement.

« Mmh…Go…Mh…

-Hé…T'as l'air d'être pressé, pervers…T'es déjà dur…

-La faute à qui ? Mmh…

-Mh… »

Le singe, éberlué, regarda les chaussures tomber sur le parquet en un bruit mou, et entendit un bruit de ceinture débouclé, et de braguette dézipée. Le pantalon beige du brun glissa sur le parquet et son propriétaire poussa un cri.

« Aah ! Gojyo ! »

Le tee-shirt de l'interpellé suivit le pantalon et il y eut un deuxième bruit de ceinture.

« Tu m'excites quand t'es comme ça… » Murmura la voix suave du tabou, arrachant un rire à son partenaire.

Un bruit de tissu froissé, et la tunique verte d'Hakkai tomba du lit, de l'autre côté de la tête de Gokû qui la fixa comme si c'était un barracuda en train de faire la chasse au papillons.

« Mmh…Gojyo…Han…Enlève ton pantalon…

-Pervers, pervers, pervers ! Je t'adore ! Hm…

-Hmm…»

Et le pantalon noir de glisser à terre au côté de son congénère beige.

Un long gémissement résonna dans la pièce alors que le tee-shirt noir d'Hakkai tombait aussi.

« Han…Gojyo…J'en peux plus…

-Ouais…Je vois ça… »

Le lit grinça et Gokû vit les jambes nues de Gojyo s'agenouiller face au lit, son torse encore invisible. Le singe s'écrasa un peu plus. Il n'avait qu'une faible idée de ce qui se passait au-dessus, mais il pressentait que si on le découvrait, cela équivaudrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Instantanée et douloureuse.

Les cris d'Hakkai emplirent toute la pièce, il suppliait Gojyo d'aller plus vite, il en redemandait (Redemandait quoi ? Allez savoir…) et ses gémissements grimpaient de plus en plus dans les aigus.

Finalement…

« AAH-AHN ! »

Un bruit de respiration haletante de fit entendre et Gojyo, avec un rire (on ne l'avait plus entendu depuis qu'il s'était agenouillé devant le lit) remonta sur le matelas en murmurant : « Superbe…

-Mh…Gojyo…Han ! Non, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand…

-Tut-tut ! Silence et savoure.

-Mais…Haaa…Mmh !…Ouiii…

-Ha, tu vois, tu aimes !

-Gojyo…Maudit soit-tu…Han !

-Je sais. Mh…

-Mmh…Hm ! Hmmm ! MMMH !

-Haa…Bon Dieu…T'es. Trop. Sex. Y.

-Gojyo…

-Oui Hakkai ?

-Prends-moi… »

Sous le lit, Gokû manqua de s'étouffer avec de l'air. Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, il écouta le tabou répondre : « Bien sûr, chéri…Quand tu veux…

-Tout de suite.

-Haaa, bordel, mais quel pervers ! » Éclata de rire le métis en bougeant (à en juger le grincement du lit)

Le singe fixa deux morceaux de tissus tomber l'un après l'autre de part et d'autre du lit. Il mit un long moment avant d'identifier la nature et cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque : des caleçons ! Alors comme ça, ses deux amis étaient _ensemble_ sur un _lit_, et également _complètement nus_.

Il était idiot mais pas au point de ne pas comprendre tout à fait, cette fois, ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

Il y eu un temps ponctué de quelques gémissements et de soupirs puis Hakkai poussa un long cri sensuel, accompagné d'un râle de Gojyo.

Gokû sentit une décharge électrique brûlante lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale et se diffuser dans les reins. Tremblant, il ferma les yeux et serra ses mains contre lui.

Au-dessus, le lit était secoué au rythme des cris de Hakkai, ceux-ci ne faisant que d'augmenter la sensation de chaleur qui envahissait le plus jeune, se dirigeant avec lenteur vers son ventre.

Il se mordit de nouveau les lèvres et sa main glissa instinctivement vers ses cuisses.

« Ha ! Haa ! Gojyo ! Haa ! Mh ! Encore !

-Nh ! Nhh ! Han ! Tu aimes ? C'est bon ?

-Ouiii, Gojyo ! Haaa ! oui, c'est boon ! »

Gokû avait envie de rire, mais intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. Il se sentait sale, voyeur. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là.

« Je n'ai pas le droit…C'est mal… » Pensa-t-il tandis que sa main s'infiltrait bien malgré lui dans son pantalon. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa virilité et démarrèrent de lent va-et-vient, tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour empêcher ses cris de sortir.

En revanche, les deux compères à l'étage du dessus ne se privèrent pas de hurler de plus en plus fort, à grand renfort d'exclamations scabreuses à l'adresse de l'autre.

Gokû, dans le flou de ses sensations, se demanda si le lit allait vraiment tenir sous les assauts du métis, reconnu pour sa fougue sexuelle (Et là, le singe avait une sérieuse preuve…)

Sa main accéléra en même temps que les gémissements du brun et du roux, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte.

« Sanzo… » Il se libéra à cette idée.

« Berk » Grimaça-t-il en sentant le liquide poisseux lui coller à l'entrecuisse et aux doigts.

Sur le lit, Hakkai poussa un long gémissement qui se mua en cri alors que Gojyo poussait un borgonyme inarticulé rauque.

La structure du lit cessa de trembler et les halètements des deux amants emplirent la pièce redevenue soudainement silencieuse.

« Mmh…Hakkai…

-Oui…Gojyo ?...

-C'était le pied pour toi aussi ?

-Oui, Gojyo… »

Gokû poussa un infime soupir qu'il étouffa dans son col.

Et tandis que ses deux amis se détendaient avec des soupirs de bien-être, il songea sérieusement à retourner dans sa chambre.

« Mmh…Gojyo…Arrête, voyons…Laisse-moi au moins reprendre mon souffle…

-Nan…Tu vas pas dormir de la nuit, je te préviens !

-Pauvre de moi… » Répondit Hakkai d'un ton amusé.

Ils bougèrent pour se mettre dans le sens du lit (et oui, ils étaient en travers depuis tout à l'heure) et les gémissements reprirent.

Gokû grimaça et avisa la porte. Pitié, faites qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa présence !

Consciencieusement, il rampa jusqu'au lit suivant, plus près de sa chance de survie (Ndt : la porte). Comme il l'avait espéré, les deux amants étaient trop occupés pour voir un singe se traîner par terre d'un lit à l'autre.

Une fois caché sous l'autre matelas, Gokû tourna les yeux vers ses deux amis, les voyant enfin dans leur intégralité.

Son cœur loupa une marche et la chaleur précédente revint aussitôt.

Hakkai était sur le dos, relevé sur les coudes, seules ses omoplates touchant le matelas. Son bassin était soulevé par les mains du tabou qui se tenait à genoux entre les cuisses du brun et qui le tenait à hauteur de ses hanches, le visage dissimulé par le rideau rouge de ses cheveux. Hakkai avait noué ses chevilles sur les reins du métis et rejeté la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, ses lèvres formulant parfois des paroles d'amours.

« Gojyo… »

Gokû, électrisé, se lécha les lèvres et eut du mal à décoller ses yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Doucement, tout doucement (car il était beaucoup plus vulnérable à présent) il rampa jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la vitesse d'une carotte tétraplégique, se glissa dans le couloir et referma bien vite derrière lui.

Soupir de soulagement.

Il se dirigea au radar vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sanzo et entra sans frapper.

« OU T'ETAIS, CRETIN DE SINGE ? »

Bel accueil que celui du harisen. Gokû ne releva pas et tourna son regard vers Sanzo.

Brûlant de toute part, il se rapprocha du blond et l'enlaça.

« Hé ? Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, babouin ?! »

Le babouin en question ne répondit pas et serra plus fort la taille de son soleil avant de le pousser sur le lit. Sanzo, trop surpris pour dire ou faire quoique se soit écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais les lèvres gourmandes et affamées du singe lui coupèrent la parole.

Le moine n'en revenait pas. Le kappa avait contaminé le singe ou quoi ? Il se débattit comme il put et voulut repousser Gokû qui le serra plus fort et infiltra sa langue dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, Sanzo se prit à gémir.

C'était plutôt agréable, cette langue chaude qui caressait la sienne…

Gokû se redressa et regarda son soleil. La vague de chaleur revint en voyant le moine les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle brûlant.

Le brun se redressa et murmura : « Sanzo…

-La ferme, crétin de singe… » Le coupa le blond en se redressant à son tour pour attirer Gokû sous lui. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir.

« Hé, 'faut pas prendre les devant si c'est pour rougir comme une jeune mariée après… » Grommela Sanzo, faisant rire Gokû par là même. Le plus jeune sourit et dit : « Non…C'est juste…Ça me rend heureux, ce que tu vas me faire… »

Sanzo haussa un sourcil. « _ce que tu vas me faire_ » ? Allons bon. Depuis quand Gokû s'y connaissait ? Le moine entendit les gémissements étouffés par la cloison de ses voisins et fit la grimace.

Il se pencha et souleva le tee-shirt du cadet qui gémit. Il embrassa doucement la peau basané, goûtant à sa douceur et sa juvénilité.

Il avait toujours été un moine peu pieu. Alors un vœux de plus ou de moins…

Gokû glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or de son soleil avec un immense sourire. La chaleur du blond se déversait en lui, comme quand on s'expose au soleil.

Il poussa un léger cri lorsqu'il sentit sa main s'infiltrer dans son pantalon.

Sanzo ne voulut même pas savoir pourquoi ni comment Gokû s'était retrouvé avec du sperme entre les cuisses. Il passa outre et recommença à embraser son cadet tout en le caressant avec de lents et sensuels attouchements qui firent gémir le brun.

Celui-ci poussa un cri plus fort que les précédents et agrippa le cou du blond en y plantant ses ongles. Le moine se mordit les lèvres et retira sa main du pantalon de Gokû, lui tirant un grognement de dépit.

Il se redressa et défit sa robe de religion, la jeta au sol et déboucla sa ceinture. Gokû le fixait de ses yeux flous avec un léger sourire. Le blond entreprit de défaire la ceinture du plus jeune et lui arracha à moitié son pantalon avec son caleçon d'un même coup.

Surpris, Gokû entendit presque la voix de Gojyo dire : « T'as l'air d'être pressé, pervers… » Il se mit à trembler en sentant que Sanzo avait repris ses caresses sur son sexe et il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher les cris de sortir. Le blond le regarda avec un fin sourire moqueur et baissa son pantalon.

Il écarta les cuisses du brun et après avoir humidifié ses doigts, il le pénétra avec une douceur surprenante venant de sa part. Gokû se tendit avec un cri de douleur puis son corps se décrispa au rythme des mouvements.

« Sanzo…Sanzo…Sanzo ! » Répétait-il, au bord du gouffre sensuel. Le blond le fixait avec un fin sourire presque moqueur. Il se pencha en avant et souffla à l'oreille du gamin : « Idiot… »

Gokû ferma les yeux et ses mains se refermèrent sur les poignets du moine en gémissant : « Arrête…S'il te plait…Toi…Prends-moi… » Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris mais retira ses doigts.

Il se redressa un temps et lécha ses propres doigts, fixant intensivement le brun. Celui-ci rougit et détourna les yeux.

Sanzo lui tint les jambes écartées et le pénétra sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement lui-même, tandis que Gokû criait de volupté.

« Sanzo ! Le blond commença à se mouvoir, ses hanches allant d'abord lentement pour ne pas blesser le gosse, puis accéléra doucement, faisant hurler le brun de plus en plus fort, ses ongles labourant le dos du moine. Ce dernier gémissait aussi, ses mains se glissèrent dans la chevelure chocolat de son amant et il imprima un suçon à la base de son cou tendre.

Le singe gémit et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la peau neigeuse de son soleil.

« Sanzo…Je vais…Je vais… !

-Et bien vas-y… » Grogna Sanzo en s'enfonçant au maximum dans le corps de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un long cri de plaisir et se libéra entre leurs ventres, tandis que Sanzo en lui.

Ils reprirent leur souffle lentement puis Sanzo se dégagea de Gokû sans violence avant de le prendre dans ses bras anguleux.

Surpris, Gokû leva les yeux vers son soleil qui détourna le regard avec un « tch » agacé. Le brun eut un petit rire et se blotti entre les bras de son amant qui se prit à rougir.

« Je suis bien, là…Sanzo…

-…Ouais…Moi aussi… »

Pour être heureux, ça suffisait à Gokû.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sanzo descendit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le regard grenat particulièrement moqueur de Gojyo et le sourire qui en disait long d'Hakkai.

« Alors, le bonze pourri ? On a fait des galipettes, cette nuit ? Espèce de zoophile, va !

-Tch. Tu peux parler.

-Aaah, mais moi, Sanzô-Sama, c'est mon rôle, le pervers qui baise toute la nuit avec son torride amant.

-N'importe quoi.

-Allons, Gojyo…

-Bah, au moins, je me dis que ça à servit à votre libido rouillée, que Gokû nous mate de dessous le lit…

-Hein… ?...QUOI ? »

Trop tard, Hakkai et Gojyo étaient déjà partis en direction de la jeep en riant sans retenue.

Fin

Aaargh…C'était long…Et j'ai mal au dos…Et j'écoute de la daube…Mais c'est quoi, ça /Balance sa pantoufle sur sa chaîne/

Et bien voilà, j'ai maintenant la confirmation que le Sanzo/Gokû m'intéresse beaucoup moins que le Gojyo/Hakkai…Ou les couples avec Hakkai, plus généralement…J'ai prit beaucoup moins de plaisir à écrire ce lemon que d'autres… Je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion avec le premier chapitre de « Au fil du temps, Royaume céleste… »

Allez, reviews !


End file.
